


Your My Family Too (You Great Goof)

by Loverofallfandoms32



Series: Our beginning [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Awesome Danny Williams, Grace Williams (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, insecure steve mcgarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofallfandoms32/pseuds/Loverofallfandoms32
Summary: After Grace's accident Steve notices how close Danny and Rachel get while at the hospital. Both before and after her surgery. He starts to pull back as he thinks Danny is finally getting what he wanted most, his family back together. Good thing Danny is always there to set him straight.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Our beginning [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781713
Comments: 11
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

Steve had no idea how he could help Danny.

Since Grace had been brought in Danny had been withdrawn. Not wanting to be touched. Barely talking to him. Steve had tried to hold his hand but Danny pulled away right before their fingers touched and immediately got up and started pacing. He knew Danny was not in his right mind. His baby girl was on the operating table and they had no idea what condition she was in. Steve felt like his heart was breaking when he came in and was told what had happened and that his favorite girl was in the OR under the knife. It scared him shitless. So he could only imagine how Danny and Rachel felt in this instant. 

But it did hurt a bit that his lover of a little over a year didn't seem to want comfort from him right now. In fact, besides hospital staff the only person he really spoke to was Rachel. Steve tried to busy his mind with finding who did this and making sure they pay for not only putting his Gracie through this, but another teenage girl who might never walk again. When they found the name of their suspect he rushed back to the hospital to let Danny know what was going on and to ask him to let him know no matter what if anything changed with Grace. He stopped short when he turned the corner of the waiting room. 

Danny was on the couch with Rachel next to him, his arm around her and her head on his shoulder. From the angle he was at it almost looked like he was nuzzling her hair. He could see that Rachel was wearing his Newark Police hoodie. He knew it was stupid but in that instant he wanted to storm in there and physically pull Danny away from his ex. He wanted to lay claim to his boyfriend so everyone could see. 

But he didn't. He couldn't. Not while both his friend and the mother of his children were barely holding it together while their daughter fought for her life. 

Steve turned back around and walked toward the elevator. Hitting the button he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Danny explaining what was going on and to keep him in the loop. By the time he made it down to the first floor his phone had dinged. Putting it out he saw it was from Danny. 'Be careful. Get one in for me.'

Steve kept walking all the while thinking of the past year and how their relationship had changed. They were usually closer together than they had ever been. Either he would stay at Danny's house or Danny would stay at his. Sometimes they would go out for a drink and some food, sometimes they would stay in. Some days they would never leave the bed, just getting up for basic human needs but otherwise staying wrapped up in each other. 

But in some ways nothing had changed. Rachel still didn't know about him and Danny. Gracie and Charlie still didn't know. The team knew as they had helped Steve set everything up for their first date but Danny had asked them not to say anything, saying what they had is new and they wanted to get use to them being together first. Steve completely understood. But a year later they still didn't know. And they loved each other completely. Said it quite often and he knew with all his heart that he loved Danny and knew that Danny loved him. 

But seeing him with Rachel just now brought some old fears back. Like when she had tried taking Grace off island to Las Vegas and he had been afraid that Danny would follow again. Danny had surprised him by staying and fighting her. But he knew he still loved her. Had tried to make it work once with her, alas, Charlie being the result. And he knew Danny still felt guilty about not being able to hold his family together. Maybe this is Rachels way of saying they could try again, now that Stan was no longer in the picture. They could be a family again. 

The thought alone made Steve want to throw up in the pretty bushes outside of the hospital. Not because Grace and Charlie doesn't deserve their family, but because he had started to think of himself as a part of that family too. Now Danny might leave him again to build his family up and Steve couldn't fault him for something he had wanted long before they had become something. Not really. Steve would just have to gear himself up to becoming Danny's best friend again and stepping back. 

But right now? He had a punk who needed to be taught a lesson or two. 

*HAWAII 5-0* 

Steve felt like he had only just drawn in his first real breath as Rachel came toward him and Danny and said that Gracie was out of surgery and that she was going to be ok. The relief he felt fill his entire being had only been felt twice in his life. When the doctor confirmed that Danny would be ok after being shot a little over a year ago, and this moment now. He had tears in his eyes as he was drawn into a three way hug with Danny and Rachel and he felt such joy at being included. 

She explained that they could see her as soon as she was out of recovery and in her room, which should be very soon. Steve turned to Danny and was getting ready to hug him again but Danny then turned to hug Rachel tight. Steve's heart squeezed painfully in his chest. He tried to tell himself that it was because their child had just come through something traumatizing as as parents were clinging to each in their grief then their joy. But he wondered of it was more. They let go as a nurse came to tell them she was ready to receive visitors but was limited to family only. 

Danny turned to Steve. "Hey man, thank you so much for getting him. I owe you." Rachel was quick to join her ex. "Yes, thank you so much Steven." She surprised him by wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight. He squeezed her tightly before being released. "Believe me, I took a great amount of pleasure in scaring that little bastard. Tossing him in a cell is too good for him." Danny slapped his hand on his shoulder, the first contact they have had since this whole nightmare started. Danny let go. "I'm gonna go see my girl but I'll call you when she can get some more company yeah?" 

Steve smiled but he knew it didn't reach his eyes. And with the way that Danny's eyes narrowed, he knew it was forced too. Before he could say anything he spoke. "Sound good. Tell her and I'll come see her soon."

Danny took another minute to study his partner before he nodded his head and followed the nurse to his daughters room, Rachel trailing behind them. 

Steve turned to make his way back to his truck then back home. He needed to find something to occupy his time so he wouldn't think so much. He'd start with a swim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny sees where things went wrong. He starts to make them right. Starting with Steve knowing exactly where he and Danny stand.

Danny pulled into Steve's driveway two days after Grace's accident. His little girl was doing so good in her recovery. They already have her up and walking and have dialed back the pain pills. They said if she keeps going this way she could be out by the end of next week. He was so proud of her. 

Stopping by Steve's massive truck he put it in park then laid his head on the steering wheel. He knew things were off with him and Steve, and he knew it was his doing. Knew in the way his partner spoke when they were on the phone, his tone of voice. His tone had lite up when he had briefly spoke to Grace but then died down when Danny got back on the phone. He chalked it up to it being late in the evening and maybe the SEAL had been tired after the events of the previous day but deep down he knew it was because of him. He was a bundle of nerves not knowing what was happening with Grace in the OR and it put him at odd ends. He had clung to Rachel as only she knew what he was going through, what he was feeling. He should have turned to Steve. When Danny had said he would see him the next day, as the nurses wanted Grace to try taking a normal shower and he figured that was a duty for her mother, all Steve had said was 'Sure Danny' before he had hung up. 

Before he could tell him he loved him. 

Then this morning it really came to a header. He had been sleeping in the chair in the corner while Rachel took the pull-out by Grace's bed. He had been so tired he barely remembered to plug in his phone before curling up and passing out. 

The next morning when he woke up his girl was sitting up in bed eating a yogurt. Rachel had told him that Steve had called and not wanting to wake him up quite so early she had answered. Danny had gotten an uneasy feeling in his stomach. "What did he say?" 

Rachel shrugged, while pulling Grace's blanket up to her stomach. "He had asked about Grace and then asked if you were available. I told him you were still asleep as we'd been up late but before I could tell him it was due to Grace's nightmare he told me he had to go and hung up." 

If it had been anyone else in that hospital bed he would have been out the door and straight to Steve's. But this was his baby and he couldn't just leave her. When the nurse came to check on Grace Danny turned to Rachel. "Hey, can I talk to you outside?"

After probably one of the most awkward conversations he had ever had, he kissed his girl and told her to keep getting stronger. Told Rachel to call if he was needed and he was out the door. 

Now here he was sitting in front of Steve's house, trying to get up the nerve to go in. It wasn't like he was afraid to, he had never nor will ever be afraid of the man he loved. Its the fact that Steve had deep seeded abandonment issues and very low self esteem. He thinks the very best about most people but in him? He often finds himself lacking or not wanting something too close for fear that it wont last. 

Danny blamed Steve's Mom and Dad and later, he blamed Catherine. He had made him think she was ready to settle and finally be with him. So much so that he had went out and bought a beautiful engagement ring. Only to come home with her bags packed and a hug goodbye. He knew that was once again proof in Steve's eyes that everyone he loved eventually left him. 

So he should have known that look, that smile at the hospital had been a cover to hide the fact that he was hurting inside. But to what? He knew he was messed up over Grace getting hurt but somehow he knew it went deeper then that. And he needed to find out what it was. 

Climbing out of the Camaro he looked at his phone and saw that it was 8:06am. Steve would have probably already had his swim. Very well could have already been on his way to the office. But a look down the drive confirmed that his Silverado was parked in his usual spot. 

Using his key he quietly made his way inside, peering around. He didn't hear anything. No sounds coming from the kitchen or the living room. A few steps and a quick glance told him that he was not out on the lanai. He made his way up the steps quickly, that little ball of unease growing slightly as he didn't know where his partner was. He turned into the master bedroom and stopped inside the door. There was Steve, his boss and boyfriend, sound asleep in his bed. 

Danny crept closer but three steps in and Steve jerked in his sleep, almost like he knew someone was in the room with him. Which he probably did because, you know, SEAL. Danny held his breath as Steve continued to move around the bed, his sleep unrestful and little sounds coming out of his mouth. He almost went to wake him from whatever nightmare he was having when Steve spoke in his sleep, two tears falling from his eyes. "Please don't leave me Danny." 

And Danny's heart shattered. 

Whatever was going on with Steve was bad enough for the other man to think he would leave him behind, no longer want him. God how wrong he was about that. 

Making a split second decision he slowly made his way downstairs with one last look at his lover. They needed to work this out. And fast. Danny was off until the next week to be with Grace but Steve should have already been at work. Well, he could fix that. He called Lou. After assuring the Chicago native that Steve was fine and he just needed rest he hung up and went to the kitchen to start making breakfast. He brewed coffee just the way he knew Steve liked it and took out the makings for a fruit salad. 

He was poring the coffee in to two mugs when he heard a noise behind him and turned to see Steve. He had his gun in his hand and a look that said he would kill without hesitation. Luckily it turned to confusion as he became aware that it was not a home intruder, but his boyfriend. "Danny?" He put the gun on the table. "What are you doing?"

Danny took a good look at the man who he loved and saw that his eyes were still red rimmed from his dream. He knew now was not the time to be a smartass or sarcastic. "I, the wonderful man that I am, wanted to make my boyfriend breakfast." He set a cup of coffee in front of Steve. "Grace is getting around more so they want her to walk the hall more then try a real shower, I figured it was time for dad to head out for awhile." 

He set the salad on the table and grabbed a strawberry out of it, purposely biting into it while looking at Steve. When Steve looked away his suspension was confirmed. Something had happened, he suspected that something had to do with Rachel, and now Steve was thinking the worst. He finished chewing the strawberry then pushed the bowl toward the SEAL. "Dig in." 

Steve stood there for another second before he shook his head. "I can't. I slept in and I'm late for work. I just came down to make sure Eddie had food and water." 

Danny hated the fact that Steve could barely look at him when he spoke. "You don't have to worry babe, I called Lou. Barring another sub makes its way to our shores or something like that, you have the whole day to spend with me." 

Steve looked up at that. "You called Lou?" Ok, he sounded a little angry about that. "Yeah, I told him you needed a day to catch up on some rest and he agreed. Said he would only call you if absolutely necessary." Steve narrowed his eyes. "And who are you to make that call?" Ok, a lot mad. Yeah, he needed to fix this. 

He walked around the table to stand in front of Steve. "I thought we could use the day for just us. You know, talk." Steve looked like he was going to come down on him like a Military Trained SEAL would but he suddenly deflated. "We don't need to talk Danny." He turned and was making his way out the back. Danny wasn't having it. He reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Yes, Steve. I think we have a lot to talk about. Like the fact that I could barely get you to say two words to me on the phone the last couple of days. The fact that you have rings around your eyes which means your not sleeping." 

Danny stepped into Steve's space, leaving only about an inch or so between them. "How about the fact that you can't even look at me right now Steven?" He spoke softly to the man in front of him. Because he looked like he was a hairsbreadth away from loosing whatever control he had. 

Steve squared his shoulders and looked Danny right in the eyes. Before he could say anything Danny marched on. "Babe, I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is has you so messed up your crying in your sleep. And I can't let that go. Please, tell me what happened."

Steve continued staring him down. For a long moment Danny thought he wasn't going to answer. But all at once Steve lost all sense of composure he had and threw his arms around Danny, burying his face in the other mans neck. Danny held on tight to the shaking man in his arms, Steve's silent sobs killing him. He made soothing noises to the other man, waiting patiently for him to calmed down. 

Finally after a few minutes, Steve spoke. "I came to the hospital right before we went to go bust Keith. I wanted to tell you personally and to check on Grace. But...." He drew in a shaky breath before pulling back, not enough to fully separate them, but just a little space. He started talking, looking at a spot over Danny's right shoulder. "But when I got there, you were with Rachel. You were cuddled on the couch. She had that hoodie on, the one you like to joke about somehow not making it into the divorce papers." He looked down again. "And it made me jealous, but more, it made me upset."

Danny moved his head to try to catch his lovers eyes. "Babe, look at me, please." Steve hesitated for a moment before he looked into Danny's eyes. "Why did it make you upset?" He was pretty sure he knew the answer to that, but wanted to hear it from Steve. Steve shrugged. "It didn't at first. I couldn't even begin to imagine what you both were going through, with Grace fighting in the OR. I took it as two parents sharing their pain for their child. But then about how every time I tried to touch you, you'd turn away. And when they came and told us she was in recovery you hugged Rachel. I was just kind of standing there. When they said only family.."

Danny got it. He really did. But sometimes his boyfriend was just too thick headed. "Babe, how can you even question your place in my life?" But Steve had more to say. Pulling away from him Steve stalked toward the living room. "Then how come no one but our team knows about us Danny? How come you haven't, in over a year told Rachel? The kids? You said you wanted us to get use to us. We are! Hell, we've talked about moving in together! But you still don't want anyone to know about us!" 

Steve had been picking up steam, getting more upset the more he spoke. Danny let him get it all out. "Then this morning, I call and Your ex answers the phone, saying how you were both up late and that really hit it home for me." Steve sat heavily on his couch, spent. 

Danny crossed over to him, kneeling in front of him with his hands resting on his knees. "What did?" 

Steve blew out a breath. "That Grace being in that accident had finally made you guys work through the issues you had. That you finally had a chance to get your family back together." Steve was barely moving his lips but Danny had still heard every word. God, how could Steve ever think that he wanted to get back with her. Ever leave him for her. Any one for that matter. He grabbed Steve's face, keeping eye contact. "You listen to me Steven J. McGarrett, because this is the only time I want to tell you this. But you remember, I will repeat it as often as I need to to make you see. You are all I want babe. You are a part of my family. And when I say family?"

He let one hand soften its touch, caressing his face. "When I say my family Steve? I mean Grace, Charlie, Me and you." Steve's eyes widened. "Danny, you always wanted to fix your family.." Danny stopped him right there. "And I did. I fixed it by adding a very important member to it. The day I woke up in the hospital and told you about my dreams. When you kissed me? " Danny smiled. "That, babe, was when you became the piece of what this family was missing." 

He crawled into Steve's lap, still holding his face. "I haven't wanted anyone but you for the longest time now Steve. And that's never going to change. Your it for me."

Steve's whole body relaxed and he wrapped his arms around Danny, holding him close. "I was so afraid I was gonna lose you." He whispered into Danny's Hair. Danny shook his head. "Never gonna happen babe. Your mine. And I'm yours." 

Danny rested his head on Steve's shoulder, his mouth close to his ear. "And I told Rachel this morning. We have her full support, though she offers you her condolences." Steve laughed at that then pulled away, only to pull Danny into probably the sweetest kiss they have shared since their first. Danny let it go for a few more minutes before he pulled back, breathing deeply. "I'm so sorry babe." He whispered, Pulling Steve close to him and holding him tight. Steve leaned into him, resting his face into his neck. "Why?" Danny nuzzled his head to Steve's, letting his stubble graze his lovers cheek. " I'm sorry I didn't let you in. I'm sorry I pulled closer to Rachel but I pushed you away. I never want to push you away Steve. If there's one person I always want by my side its you." He kissed Steve again, kept pressing kisses to anywhere he could reach. "I get it Danno. You needed her as she's Graces mother. I get it." But Danny shook his head. "You are too Steve! You are just as important as me or Rachel, please get that! And your coming with me to the hospital so I can put you on the list of family that can see her." Steve's smile was as bright as the sun. "Danny...that's...Thank you!" And Danny was pulled into another breath taking kiss. 

They lazily made out on the couch, hands resting comfortably on shoulders and hips, just needed the closeness and the love the other had to offer. After a few minutes Danny pulled back but not too far, never too far. "I love you Steve. And I'm sorry I ever made you doubt it." Steve smiled. "Thank you for telling her. I love you Danno. And I'm sorry I even let the doubt set in." 

Danny rested his forehead to his lovers. "How about we go up to your room and you let me show you all the ways that I love you?" After that it was the matter of Danny holding on for dear life as the Navy SEAL sprang up off the couch, still holding tight to his boyfriend, and making their way up to the master bedroom. 

The coffee and fruit salad completely forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the latest installment of Our Beginning! And I'm sorry to anyone who likes Catherine Rollins but I strongly believe that she is one of the major players in Steves emotional abandonment. I just do not like her. But I am really liking where it is going! Up next? Telling the kids. Comments and Kudos are love!

**Author's Note:**

> So Steve's POV was more as to where his thoughts were going when he saw Danny and Rachel and I just felt that I needed to go more in depth on that. Truly get to how Steve was feeling about the whole thing. I really hope I did it justice. Danny's POV coming soon and there will be more conversation in that one! Let me know what you think! Comments and Kudos are love!


End file.
